Together
by mynextlife
Summary: All they could rely on was each other. For some reason, no could see past the Death Eater and a Friend of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not sure why, but the story flowed out in this format. Each chapter will have two sections: first the present and then a flasback, always separated by lines. I hope you anjoy it and don'tget lost! Thanks.

* * *

The ball was in full swing as Luna and her husband arrived. They always arrived about 30-45 minutes late, trying to sneak in under the radar. Even five years after the war and some people were very slow to forgive and forget. She smiled serenely at him as he pulled out the chair for her, seating them at a table that was mostly full of his old school mates.

Her husband took the seat next to her and seemed to relax just enough to take her hand. These events were a challenge for him, and she always offered for them to remain at home, but he said he needed to show his face. At lease he wasn't the only former Slytherin attempting to rebuild his name. Beside them sat Blaise Zabini and his wife Daphne, nee Greengrass. They too looked a little stiff, but trying to put their best foot forward. On their other side sat Pansy Parkinson and her fiancé from France that Luna could never remember the name of. And across the table from them were Theo Nott and his wife, another name that Luna could never remember.

The staring and whispering had begun as soon as they had entered the ballroom. It had been nearly six years since she had married her husband, but many in the Wizarding world seemed to offer no sympathy for her situation. It wasn't as if she had hidden away or not talked about what had happened to her. At her husband's trial, while she was under Vertiserum, she explained in painful detail what had happened in the year before Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. Even having Harry testify, didn't completely sway those that mattered that she had had no choice. At least Harry had believed her and now most seemed to have moved on, not willing to bother about Luna and her family.

Shaking her head at the silly situation, she rubbed her very pregnant belly and let her mind wander to the start of all this fuss.

* * *

Luna was sitting serenely in the dungeon watching a few spiders diligently weave webs in various corners. She had been taken from the train to Hogwarts over a week ago with no explanation. She knew she was in Malfoy Manor, as one Death Eater had told her on her second day, but she had not seen either of the elder Malfoy's. She was given three meals a day and whoever brought her dinner did a quick _Scourgify_ over her body and in the cell. She was grateful for the one kindness.

The start of the second week in captivity brought about a change that would affect the rest of her life. She was taken from the dungeon sometime after lunch and escorted to a beautiful sitting room where an equally beautiful women was standing, staring out the windows into a well manicured garden.

She was brought to a set of chairs with a full tea service on the table in front of it. Luna looked over her clothes and then the crisp, clean chairs and was reluctant to sit. She hadn't noticed that she was left in the room with the other women until she heard the small click of the door being closed and was startled when the women, whom she thought was Mrs. Malfoy, began talking to her.

"Miss Lovegood, please have a seat. Do not fuss over the furniture." Luna took a seat, but remained sitting on the edge of the chair. Mrs. Malfoy came and took the seat next to her and began fussing with the tea service. The delicate clink of china and small sips of tea were all that were heard for several minutes. Finally, after what Luna guessed was Mrs. Malfoy gathering her thoughts, she spoke.

"As you may have guessed, I am Narcissa Malfoy. Please call me Narcissa. May I call you Luna?" Luna gave her a nod and a small smile. Narcissa seemed to relax a bit more after the introductions. "I'm sorry that you have been brought here under these circumstances. I would like you to know that we, the Malfoy's, were not aware that you were here until yesterday. Nor were we aware of the purpose for bringing you here until this morning." She took a fortifying sip of tea before continuing.

"The Dark Lord has decided to punish my husband, and by extension Draco and myself, for various things not going his way. One way of punishment was to move into the Manor, along with his followers." Luna noticed the shiver that ran through Narcissa at the thought of all those people freely running about her house. "He has imposed various other punishments, especially upon Lucius. I will not go into detail. However, he has now targeted Draco. It seems that you are part of that plan and for that I am truly sorry."

Luna placed her half drunken tea on the table and folded her hands in her lap. She had no idea as to how she could be needed to punish Draco. Thinking on him from last year, he already looked as though he was being punished. She was not blind and could see that he was very handsome, but the last year he had begun to look rather sickly and on edge all the time. She had noticed that any loud noise in the great hall at meal times would always startle him.

"The Dark Lord wants to secure families for the future that he is planning. He is encouraging parents to marry off their children that are of age, wanting those new couples to start a family as soon as possible. Because of my husband's failings, Draco was selected to set the example to his friends. He is to be married in a month. To you, Luna" And with that Luna felt all the air leave her lungs, thus nothing came out of her working mouth. Clearly a protest would have been in order.

She tried to focus as Narcissa was continuing. "I believe that you were chosen for a few reasons. Your father was causing a fuss with his paper. Once he was informed of your whereabouts, he has ceased to print about the Dark Lord. I also believe that you were chosen because you are friends with Harry Potter. This marriage would be seen as a blow to his cause, assuming the Dark Lord can paint it in a positive light. Lastly, you are a pure-blood." Luna nodded. Yes those did sound like good reasons she was chosen.

Narcissa put her cup down, having finished with the news, and waited for what she assumed would be a copious amount of questions, refusals, tears or a combination of all three. All that Luna could think of asking was not what Narcissa thought she would ask. "Do you have The Mark?" Narcissa sighed and rolled up her sleeve. Smooth, pale skin. She had always wondered why it was never asked of her to get it, but she was not going to push the issue. It was hideous and so beneath any self respecting pure-blood.

Luna sighed with relief, not really sure why she had asked and why the answer delighted her. She tried to order her questions and hoped that Narcissa was ready for them. "Does Draco know about his? What is this wedding going to be like? How are we to conduct ourselves? Will I be able to return to school? How long before we have to have a child?" That last one caused her the most distress. It seemed very wrong to bring a child up in their current situation.

Narcissa nodded at all of her valid questions and knew that it was just the beginning. "Draco is not aware of the situation, yet. He will be coming home on the weekend and everything will be explained to him then. I will be planning the wedding. Draco is my only child and this will be the only wedding the two of you will be allowed to have. The Dark Lord, in all his infinite wisdom, has chosen the strongest bonding he could find. I will explain more a bit later. I'm still researching this. For the next month I will be teaching you how to act amongst the pure-bloods in the Dark Lord's service. How you act alone or with Draco is none of my concern. This is a terrible situation and I wish for you to remain sane and as the same person you always were while in private. Even with me, when we are alone, you may act as yourself."

The next questions were rather difficult. "I believe that you will be able to return to school, however, it will be hard to adjust and explain to those who do not or are unable to understand, plus you may not be safe at the school. Draco will have to let us know of the atmosphere after the wedding. As for children, it will be required that you begin trying as soon as possible. I know that the Dark Lord will being giving Draco a potion that is supposed to make him more…amorous for the evening. However," she paused and glanced around the room, plus cast a few spells to make sure their conversation was absolutely private. "However, I will be supplying you with the same potion; I do not wish for you to think my son a monster and would want you to enjoy yourself as well. Plus Severus has agreed to secretly acquire Muggle contraception so that the Dark Lord will be none the wiser."

Luna felt her eyebrows hit her hairline. Children right away and giving Draco a potion to help with that. She could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She was startled when Narcissa took her hand. "I am so very sorry. I will do everything I can to make this easier on you. All I ask is that you please give Draco a chance. If you are angry, please be angry with me or Lucius." Luna nodded, but a few tears still escaped when she closed her eyes and her body felt so very numb. She did not realize that she was being led to a room just down the hall from Narcissa until the door closed and she was alone. Just wanting to wake up from the strange dream, she flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the formal dinner there was always the dancing, which as a child Draco loved, but was now a chore. It was always the stares at the back of his head or bewildered looks given to his wife that now caused him to have near panic attacks every time he and Luna ventured to one of these functions. Sadly, he was a very successful liaison for Muggle-Pure Blood relations and Luna was a very successful magical theorist so they were expected to attend.

Draco gathered his nerves, running clammy palms down his trousers, before asking his wife to dance. "Of course, dear. I would be delighted. You are such a wonderful dancer." She gave him a brilliant smile and his beating heart slowed a bit. "I don't want to cause too much stress. Eight months is not too far along for some dancing?" He lovingly rubbed her belly and smiled a genuine smile for her. She shook her head and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Then the staring intensified and the whispers grew louder, especially those on the dance floor trying to talk over the music. Luna wondered if they really thought they were being discreet or just didn't care. Either way, it angered and hurt her more than she would ever let show. Luna gathered everything she learned from Narcissa and only showed a serene smile for the world to see. Draco needed her to present this or he would surely not survive this evening. He smiled back at her, continuing to smoothly glide her across the dance floor. He just wished that everyone would let them be or be more understanding of their situation.

* * *

Draco sat stiffly in the chair in front of his father's desk. He could feel that multitude of spells woven around the room to ensure their absolute privacy. It was this that gave him pause and worried him more that the fact that he was called home from school for the weekend. Having the Dark Lord take up residence in his home made him learn to expect the unexpected. His father had poured two glasses of his finest whiskey and actually offered some to Draco. That should have also clued him in to how horrible this situation was to be.

"Draco, you were called home so that I can share some distressing new with you. As you know, I am being punished by the Dark Lord for various crimes I have committed against him, according to him. He sees fit that the best way to punish me is to involve you and your mother. That is why you were tasked with the impossible last year and for that I am eternally sorry." Draco watched his father drink the glass in one go and pour himself another. He was starting to get scared.

"It seems that the Dark Lord is planning to secure families for his vision of the future. He is encouraging families with children of age to get married and begin starting a family. Because of me, you are going to be setting the example and getting married in a month. Your mother and you soon-to-wife are on their way here." Now Draco took a sip of the whiskey. A very large sip.

He was barely 17 and going to get married and expected to start a family. "But Father, I'm barely of age. I cannot fathom being a husband and father yet, let alone while still in school. What of this girl? Who is she? Do I know her? Do we have a say in any of this?" Draco knew that he really had no say, but was not going to go along so meekly. This was a royal mess and he wished, not for the first time, that his father had never been mixed up with this lot in the first place.

He was denied his answers when a knock sounded on the door. His father waved his hand to let the visitors come in. First came his mother, who looked as well as one could with the crazies living in their home. Behind her was someone he recognized from school, was a friend of Potter's and a year behind him, but not much else. He was surprised to see that she looked calm about the whole situation.

"Draco, this is Luna Lovegood, you fiancée." While his manners should have made him take her hand and give it a kiss, shock seemed to take over and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He remembered who she was and was even more surprised that she was so calm about all this. "Draco, your manners." His mother's chiding brought him out of his stupor. He took her hand and placed a kiss to the back. "Luna, you are looking lovely this evening." She blushed and offered a quiet thank you in return.

Once they were all sitting, Lucius behind his desk, his mother in a chair and he and Luna relegate to the small couch, the explanations began. The most troubling aspect of this, other than getting married and having children, was why it was happening and the type of bond the Dark Lord wanted. Clearly he was expecting many to protest, so the bond was going to be permanent and gave very little freedom to the wife. He was even more horrified that he was going to be given a potion to 'help' with the wedding night.

Draco felt a bit sick after everything had been explained, but couldn't even begin to comprehend how Luna was taking this all so calmly. "How are you not screaming in anger or wanting to hex us all into next year?" Luna wanted to answer that she was, but it wasn't really how she felt. She took a deep breath and tried to gather your thoughts. Of course, she had had the past week to get used to the idea, but it didn't necessarily make it easier.

"I am upset, but hexing won't solve the problem. I've also had the past week to get used to this idea. I think this is ridiculous and probably won't work in the long run, but I'm not in charge. I would like to live through this and if that will be with you at my side, so be it. At least your friends will still want to talk to you. I'm not sure what to expect from mine." Luna brushed a small tear away at the thought of losing friends, but it would not deter her decision. Draco took her hand and gave it a squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny were at a table chatting with Dean and his wife, Sarah, when Luna was led out to the dance floor. "Harry, why does Luna let Malfoy take control of her life like that? She never dressed like that before. I'm not sure she looks happy to be with him." All their eyes turned to the dance floor to see Draco smoothly gliding a very pregnant Luna across the floor. Harry was insanely jealous of their dancing prowess.

"I don't think that anything is wrong with Luna. She is very much in love with Draco and I'm sure that she would not have chosen that dress if she didn't like it herself. You could always ask her." Harry was sure that Luna would tell Ginny the same thing, but she would not ask and expect Harry to find out. They watched a bit longer, Harry still jealous that Draco was so good on the dance floor. Even as pregnant as Luna was, she looked to be floating in Draco's arms. Harry was lucky if he could keep his feet to himself.

Harry didn't understand why he was constantly asked this question when he had told everyone just after the war what had happened with Luna and Draco. Of all the things for them not to believe him to be telling the truth about, that seemed to be the tamest thing that had happened to him that he was willing to talk about. The only part that people seemed to hear was that they were forced into marriage and having children, so naturally Luna and Draco should have fought harder to end the relationship after the war.

When everyone found out that Luna and Draco had a child together, it seemed to get everyone angrier. No one seemed to understand that they were working things out the best way they knew how, trying to make a happy environment for their child. It didn't matter that Harry, Draco and Luna had all said that the two of them were threatened, possibly with death, if they did not try for a child and that they were unable to break the bond even if they had wanted. All that the public saw was a Death Eater and a friend of Harry Potter.

Harry allowed himself to be dragged over to where Draco was leading Luna off the dance floor. Being eight months pregnant, it did not surprise Harry that they were heading towards the restroom. "I'm going to talk with Luna and make sure that she is not trapped or under a spell. It's been five years since the end of the war; you would think that she would come to her senses." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ginny, leave them be. I explained the situation to you, and everyone else. Why won't you believe me? They are fine. It seems to have worked out for them, which I'm glad since they can't be separated. There is nothing you can do." He was totally exasperated by this situation. Ginny just glared and kept moving to the bathroom. She managed to break away from Harry's grasp and stepped in before Harry could do anything. Harry turned and banged his fist on the wall. This was only going to end badly.

"Potter, is your wife going to be a problem for Luna? I would hate to resort to using my wand to protect my wife." Harry shook his head and hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Luna had spent every morning before the wedding going over details with Narcissa. She really only cared about what she would be wearing so let Narcissa have free reign over the details. Clearly her reputation as a bit loony had preceded her and was happy to surprise Narcissa by choosing a rather traditional, yet simple wedding dress.

The afternoons were spent learning how to act among the pure-bloods in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Again, she had surprised Narcissa by already knowing a lot about older pure-blood traditions. Luna mentioned that her mother grew up in a rather traditional pure-blood home, so she had taught Luna how to get along with the rest of her family. Only after her mother's death and her father's slow slip from reality, did the more carefree and dreamy version of herself emerge.

The Friday before the wedding would be her first test with the Dark Lord's inner circle. She was reminded that many were not quite sane anymore, but seemed to remember their upbringing with astonishing clarity and would notice if anything was out of place. She was instructed to have Draco, Lucius or Narcissa at her side at all times and only participate in a conversation if a question was directed to her. This was a bit stricter than was usual, but this group was not usual.

Narcissa had helped her pick out a beautiful, yet understated dress for the evening, in a lovely shade of blue that matched her eyes. Draco would be escorting her and she hoped he would not leave her side for the rest of the evening. Narcissa lent her some family jewels, a sign that she was accepted into the family and their choice was not to be questioned. She was incredibly nervous as Narcissa was adding the final touches to her hair. Her wild mane had be pulled up into a messy bun, a few tendrils escaping, and fastened together with numerous glittering clips. She felt like a princess.

Draco had a hard time controlling his jaw's descent to his chest. Luna looked stunning. The blue brought out the color of her eyes and the clips in her hair sparkled like a halo on an angel. He didn't think he would have a hard time spending his life with this beautiful woman. She smiled a small, shy smile and took his arm as they made their way into the large dining room behind his parents.

Draco knew that this dinner was a test. It was announced as a pre wedding celebration, but he knew that his entire family, Luna included now, was being tested on how well they could follow the orders of a mad man. Draco was not only worried about how Luna would fair under the intense scrutiny of the group, but also how he was going to do. His father had warned him that he might be pulled aside and questioned on his beliefs. All his father advised him to respond with was something that would keep him out of as much danger as possible. Basically, Draco was expected to tout the Dark Lord's beliefs no matter what.

Luna was glad that she was expected to act a certain way and that eating a full meal was frowned upon because she didn't think that she would be able to stomach the whole plate with the many eyes watching for her to trip up. While she had been chosen by the Dark Lord, she knew that any misstep would cost the Malfoys. So far, it had been easy to smile blandly while half listening to what was being said around her. She had managed to answer a few questions from the wizard next to her with simple yes or no answers. She knew that the real test would be after dinner while mingling with everyone.

Draco helped Luna out of her chair and guided her to the next room. He could feel her grip on his arm tightening the closer they got to the room. Outwardly she looked the same, calm with a mask of disinterest, but the grip and the fluttering of her pulse in her wrist gave away her nerves. Draco was sure his pulse was beating just as rapidly and his thoughts of having a smooth evening were her thoughts as well.

Luna had never wanted to wash her hands as badly as she did now. Every one of the men she was introduced to gave a kiss to the back of her hand. She had to hold back the shudders forcing their way every time unknown lips touched her hands. Draco looked a little ill every time he had to kiss some woman's hand, so she didn't feel too bad about being disgusted by it. They had been there, mingling, for about an hour and no one really asked too much of her. She had given a few wedding details to one witch, nodded politely as each person espoused the Dark Lords plans and was looking forward to a new era of Wizarding Britain. Luckily most approached Draco first and all she really had to do was parrot whatever he had said, showing a united front and that she was falling in line.

Luna found herself intrigued by many of the ideas that some of the more sane and influential members of the inner circle presented. It seems that while the Dark Lord himself wanted to rid the world of Harry Potter and promote a total pure-blood society, many of his followers were with him because they thought it was the best way to protect their way of life. She wondered if they had Ministry jobs and many of their ideas had been shot down simply because they were not forward thinking enough or all-inclusive enough, so had latched on with some one that wanted what they wanted, but maybe just didn't agree with his methods of achieving those goals. Too bad it seemed that the Dark Lord would probably not be as supporting of their ideas either.

Draco could feel Luna's energy flagging after about two hours of chatting with various inner circle members and answering copious amounts of questions about very inane things and was now hoping that they could make an escape. He was just about to find his parents when he was cornered by his crazy aunt. His mother said that his aunt had always seemed a little off all her life. When she suffered her first miscarriage, something else was lost to her as well. She continued to suffer miscarriages, each one taking a toll on her fragile sanity until all that was left was what was standing before him now.

"It's so wonderful to see that you are going to be a shining light for others to follow, dear nephew. I know that the Dark Lord is very pleased that you are setting such an example. Who is this lucky lady?" Draco prayed they would make it through this conversation in one piece. His aunt had a tendency to start a conversation in one mood and end it in another, with no warning of what night set her off. "This is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is my aunt, Bellatrix. Aunt Bella, she goes to Hogwarts with me."

Luna knew who this was and was very worried. Narcissa had warned her about how unstable her sister could be. She offered her hand and a small smile. "Lovely to meet you. It is so nice to get to know Draco's family." Bellatrix eyed her for a moment, while Luna held her breath and faux smile, and then shook her offered hand and gave a somewhat manic grin at them. Now Luna really wanted to scrub her hands clean.

Thankfully they were saved from further conversation, and possible disaster, as Narcissa floated by. "I think that you may take Luna back to her rooms, Draco. She looks to be barely standing. It has been a busy day. Bella, you won't mind. Since she is family, you will have plenty of opportunity to converse with her later." Bellatrix looked like she wanted to protest, but Luna made to lean more on Draco as if she needed all his help to remain standing. "I'm sorry to leave, but all the last minute details for the wedding and the excitement of this evening have worn me out. It was so wonderful me meet so many people."

If Bellatrix could see through her fake excuse, she didn't make a comment. "Thank you mother, we will say good night to father and then be on our way. We have so much to do tomorrow, we should get some rest." Draco escorted Luna to his father, bidding him good night and then left the room and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

Luna was barely able to hold it together on the way back. She invited Draco into her sitting room, collapsed on the sofa and began sobbing. Draco instantly was at her side and pulled her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Luna. You don't deserve this. How can I make it better for you? What would you like me to do?" He wasn't too sure he would be able to do much, but wanted to let her know he was on her side. They would pull through this together.

"I don't know what you can do, Draco. Just hold me." She tried to move closer and was relieved to have him pull her into his lap and hold her tightly. It helped to know she wasn't alone. "Can you stay with me tonight? Just sleeping. I don't want to be alone." Draco's eyes had widened when she asked for him to stay, but he relaxed when she clarified just to sleep. Draco gave quick kiss to her head. "I can stay the night." They have never slept apart since.


	4. Chapter 4

While Luna loved being pregnant, positively glowing with motherhood as Draco constantly told her, certain aspects she could certainly to without. Having to use the restroom about a hundred times a day gets old very quick. The dress she was wearing did not help. Luckily, Narcissa had shared a few tips and spells for avoiding accidents in the restroom with cumbersome gowns. She was a life saver and a fountain of knowledge.

She was fixing a few strands of wayward hair when Ginny came rushing into the ladies room. Luna might have thought she was coming to warn her of imminent danger from her dramatic entrance, but Luna knew better. This happened whenever she and Draco attended anything the Potters were attending. She pushed the last bit of hair back in place, took a deep breath and decided to get this over with.

"Ginny, that is a lovely gown. How is married life treating you?" Harry and Ginny were married nearly a year ago. She and Draco had been invited, by Harry alone she was sure, but had decided to not attend. She had invited Harry over to their house for dinner a few weeks before the wedding to explain and he had been rather understanding about the whole situation. He wanted them to know that he had no problem with them attending and would miss having them there, but was not going to push the issue.

"Oh Luna, I'm great. Harry is wonderful. How are you? Is Malfoy treating you alright? You look a little ill, we need to find away to get this bond broken and then you can be free to live your life." Luna wondered why she could not listen. She was surprised that being Harry's girlfriend, and now wife, that she was still unwilling to listen to Harry. Luna rubbed her belly and watched as Ginny followed that action. The fact the she was pregnant with their third child did not seem to cement the idea that she was perfectly happy and in love with Draco. It had taken a while, just before their first child was born, for either of them to admit they had fallen in love.

* * *

She rolled over, expecting to find a solid body next to her in bed, but only encountered cold, empty sheets. Her heart began beating furiously until she remembered that Draco left to get ready for the day. It was so nice to fall asleep with him after the party that she asked if he could stay last night as well. She had awoken to her most peaceful night of sleep since this whole ordeal had begun and had felt so safe and secure, that she wasn't about to let that go. He had been a gentleman, sleeping just under the duvet while she was under the sheets and duvet.

She pulled his pillow to her face, deeply inhaled his scent and felt herself beginning to calm and felt more prepared to face the day. She glanced at the windows and it looked as though the sun was just coming up for the day. The wedding ceremony was not until the early evening, but Narcissa wanted to get an early start, especially since she found a way to circumvent some of what the bond was supposed to do. Apparently they had a few simple rituals to perform as well as conceal some charms in her dress. Draco was also required to do a few rituals and wear a few charms, but since it mostly affected her, she had more to do.

She closed her eyes a moment longer as she remembered their conversation from last night. The first night she had been so exhausted and emotionally drained that she had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Last night she wanted to talk with Draco about their future. They had started by talking about their childhoods, vastly different because of the social standing but remarkably similar since they were both only children. They talked about their experiences at Hogwarts and how it shaped them into who they were today.

The most difficult conversation was about their thoughts on the war. They were surprisingly in agreement about a lot of things. Being pure-blood, they understood that there was a cultural difference and usually a shock for Muggle-born witches and wizards entering their world. Things would always be that way. It was true for any pure-blood that wanted to enter the Muggle world, that most everything was a shock. They both agreed that whatever the Dark Lord's plans were, he was not going to be creating a better pure-blood society as some of the members of his inner circle were hoping.

Since Luna wanted to enter this marriage with an open heart, she needed to know a few other things. She wanted to know if Draco had ever been with anyone else intimately. She knew that there were many girls at school who thought him very handsome and was sure that he had had many offers. Since he had been raised in a high class pure-blood family, waiting until one was married was the requirement, so she was not too surprised that he said he had not done anything more than kiss. He was rather adorable with a light pink blush covering his face up to his ears.

Draco had been rather surprised that he would not be her first. He had just assumed, as many had, that her dreamy and loony personality might be a bit off-putting. She blushed when she mentioned it was a random Muggle in her nearby hometown that really only wanted sex and nothing else. She was fine with the casual sex and it was only the one time. She assured him it was nothing to worry about and that she looked forward to learning more with him for the rest of their lives.

That brought them to the question of their future. "Luna, I know that we will be unable to break the bond, but I want you to know that I would have a hard time wanting to break it even if it was possible. I just feel that marriage is forever and I would be willing to work on it with you for the rest of our lives." Luna was surprised that he was such a romantic. "Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me to hear you say that. I can't say how I would feel if we could break it, but I am will to work on this with you as well."

Feeling lighter than normal, she snuggled up to him and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny was holding out her hand as if Luna would take it and she could whisk her away to where she would be safe. Ginny would never understand that the only place she would ever feel safe was with Draco. She had never felt safe while at the manor, never when she returned to school only to be stuck in their private quarters during the day and never out alone since the end of the war. Being with Draco, knowing he would protect her when no one else would or could was a soothing balm to her anxious heart.

"Ginny why do you care so much about how I'm treated now? You didn't care while I was back at school. You didn't care the first year after the war. You and the rest of the world only started caring when the truth of our story came out. Then you wouldn't believe any of it. You and everyone else, except Harry, continued to believe the lies. Not once did come to me to find out the truth, nor did you listen as Harry told the truth. Why is it so hard to believe that we were placed in a terrible situation but decided to make the best of it? Why is it so hard to believe that we worked on our marriage and found love? I love him and he loves me. We have a family. Please leave me alone if you are just going to try to tear my life apart."

Luna turned for the door but a hand grabbed her arm stopping her progress. "Luna you must be under a spell. No one can love a Malfoy and Death Eater. I'm taking you away now to have you checked." Luna was panicking now. Maybe Ginny needed to be checked out at St. Mungo's. She seemed rather manic as Luna struggled to get free. The next thing she knew was terrible pain across her abdomen and she collapsed on the floor. She heard Ginny shriek and then two men entered the restroom. All she heard was Draco's voice trying to calm her before she passed out.

* * *

Luna stood in the doorway, waiting for the music to signal her arrival. She turned to the man walking her down the aisle, not her own father, but Lucius, and gave him a smile. "Thank you for all you have done. It has been bearable." Lucius gave her hand a squeeze. "Luna, it is a pleasure to walk you down the aisle. I am sorry that you were put into this position, but I can never thank you enough for being accepting of Draco. This is the least I can do." He placed a small kiss to her temple just as the music signaled. She squared her shoulders as they walked toward her future.

 _Please work. Please work. Please work._ That was the mantra running though Draco's head as the Dark Lord chanted the Latin phrases of the binding. He and his father had performed three simple rituals in the morning and concealed four charms in his dress robes so that Luna would not turn into a mindless trophy wife to do his bidding. He knew she had performed about seven rituals and had more charms concealed in her dress to counter the binding affects, but he was still worried. Either way, he wouldn't know for sure until they were alone or she had a moment to give him the signal without anyone questioning her.

Luna could feel the bonding magic trying to work its way into her core and take over. Luckily the rituals they had performed and the charms seemed to have worked. She could tell that she was intimately attached to Draco, but still retained her own identity. Sadly, she would have to play the part for everyone else, especially the Dark Lord. She hoped that nothing bad would happen at the reception.

Draco was glad when she signaled to him as they were sitting down at the head table for dinner that everything had worked as it should. It unnerved him a bit that she was able to pull off a convincing act of the bonding going accordingly. He hoped that they wouldn't have to act very often.

The most dreaded part of the evening came when Severus brought Draco a gift from the Dark Lord, the potion. Narcissa had managed to slip Luna her vial earlier, but advised her to wait until Draco took his. Draco looked a little pale as he accepted the gift, but took it none the less. He could feel a few eyes watching him, so drank it quickly. They had about one hour before it would kick in. Luna called Narcissa over with the pretense that she needed to use the restroom, thus assistance with her dress. Once inside she also drank the potion. "I'm so sorry Luna." Luna gave her hand a squeeze before they left.

Half an hour later and they were saying their goodbyes. Several of the men gave Draco significant looks and made rude comments about what was going to happen, hinting that they knew what his gift was. He tried to go along, not wanting to arouse suspicion, but it was making him ill. Luna looked the same and seemed to take the suggestions as gentle teasing, with a dreamy smile on her face.

They entered Draco's set of rooms and he went and sat on the couch, head in his hands. Luna sat next to him and began rubbing up and down his back. "Draco, it will be alright. We will get through this and then we can do things our way. I'm just glad that I will be me for all of this and not some mindless doll. Please don't worry." He supposed that might have been a comfort, but he was still worried. He wasn't sure exactly what the potion was capable of making him do or feel. His father had been rather vague, just stating that it will erase the nerves and let instinct take over.

Luna could start to feel the effects of the potion while they sat on the couch. It started as little pricks alone her skin, making her feel uncomfortable in her clothing. She could see Draco fidgeting with his collar and tie, clearly feeling what she was feeling. All of a sudden he was burying his face in her neck and kissing her. She let out a shaky moan as his hand travelled down her back towards the buttons on her dress. "Luna." He moaned into her neck and she very nearly hopped into his lap.

Draco groaned and rolled towards his wife. It was very early in the morning and the potion was still in their system as evidenced by his throbbing erection and the desire to bury himself in his wife, again. They have been going at it for hours. The effects of the potion wore off just a bit after each time, at least there were longer periods of rest, but the burning need was still consuming him. He began kissing along her shoulder and grabbed her breast, giving it a squeeze, just in case she needed clarifying as to his intentions. She let out a small moan and opened her eyes, sleepy but lust filled. She rolled to face him, connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

He managed to roll so she was straddling his hips. This seemed to be his favorite position. He was able to reach all of her sensitive areas while watching, mesmerized, as she rode him and thoroughly enjoying it. She was absolutely breathtaking while reaching her climax and the moaning of his name along with the tightening of her walls always set him over the edge. "Is it time for another go? While I have enjoyed every moment, I'm feeling very tired."

She eased his member into her, not needing any preparation after so many rounds, and began a slow, torturous rocking of her hips. Luna had enjoyed everything they had done so far. She knew that Draco had been worried as to how he would behave under the potion, but so far it just seemed to make him want more while taking away the nerves. She never felt unsafe or hurt in any unpleasant way. The muscles in her thighs were beginning to ache, so there was some soreness, but nothing that wasn't expected.

He ran his hands slowly over her body, loving how soft and smooth it was along with the pink flush of arousal. He thought he could get used to this for the rest of his life. He gave her breast a good squeeze before moving his hands to her hips. He was tired as well, but the desire for her body was pressing him forward. He held her by the hips and began thrusting upward into her. She was caught off balance and fell forward, catching herself on his shoulders. Now she was able to kiss him deeply as well as along his shoulders and collar bone.

With a soft cry, followed by a deep moan, Luna collapsed on Draco. They were both covered in sweat and panting harshly, but sleep was threatening to consume them. Draco gently laid her next to him and spooned behind her, burying his head in her glorious hair. Luna casually flicked her hand and the duvet covered them both before they were lost to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna woke to soft crying and a deep voice singing. She hadn't known Draco could sing, but when Scorpius was born and was so hard to settle at night, Draco would be the only one to get him asleep with his songs. It still always brought tears to her eyes knowing that he loved his children so much that he was willing to expose this side of himself.

She slowly opened her eyes and was drawn to the soft glow of the light by the rocker that Draco was sitting in with a tiny bundle in his arms. Her eyes widened and she instantly put her hand on her flatter stomach. Draco was alerted to her being awake when she let out a soft cry. He rushed to her side and placed the small bundle in her arms.

"Don't cry, love. He is perfectly fine. Say hello to our son." Luna looked down at the little boy with downy soft blonde hair and blue eyes. He was whimpering, but staring at her. He turned his head and began mouthing at her chest. She chuckled and opened her gown to feed him. Once latched, she turned to Draco for an explanation. He ran a hand through his hair and then took her hand. He had never been so scared in his life.

"Draco, what happened? Please don't cry, you are scaring me." Draco tried to reign in his emotions but it was finally taking its toll on him. "I'm sorry, love. The Healers are not sure what happened that made you go into such painful, early labor. It was made worse because you had fallen unconscious and could not be woken up. The Healers had to perform a C-section, since he was in distress. You wouldn't stop bleeding. I thought I was going to lose you." He buried his head on her leg on the bed, tears streaming.

Luna let out a gasp at the thought. She began crying, running her fingers through his hair and trying to calm him. The baby gave a soft gurgle and she changed sides for him to continue to feed. "Draco, please. Look at me." He raised his head and she had never seen such a look of terror cross his eyes. All from the thought of losing her. "I'm still here. I love you." He smiled weakly before standing up so that he could give her a kiss.

He let out a deep shuddering breath before sitting again. "I was so scared to lose you and having to raise the boys without you. Finally the bleeding was under control, but you were still out. The Healers said your body needed more rest. He was born two days ago, late Saturday. It's early Monday morning." Draco ran his hand over the top of his son's head. He looked very much like their other boys did.

Luna was about to ask more questions, but a healer bustled in, obviously alerted that she was awake. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so glad you are awake. Let me run a few scans and then I will let you bond with your family." The Healer waved her wand over Luna a few times, declaring that everything was on the up and up, and saying more scans would need to be done throughout the day before she was given a clean bill of health.

The newest addition had fallen asleep in her arms and she was very reluctant to hand him over so that Draco could put him in the cot. Instead, he climbed in bed behind her so that they could all cuddle and he was finally reassured that the two of them were safe. "He needs a name."

* * *

A week at the manor after the wedding was all that Draco was allowed to take off. Since the Dark Lord was essentially in charge of Wizarding Britain at the moment and Professor Snape was the current Headmaster at Hogwarts, Draco was given special considerations. So the following Sunday found Draco and Luna packed and ready to return to school.

Luna was terribly nervous. She was thankful that they were going to be given a set of rooms specially used for married students since she didn't think she could sleep away from Draco. Nor would she have felt safe in her old house. She was also going to be having her classes with the Slytherin 6th years for her safety. Professor Snape and Draco had explained about the current atmosphere at the school and they felt that since Draco was still the unofficial leader of Slytherin house, she would be safer with those students. There were a few in particular that she was told to stick close to.

She was not totally surprised to find that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not returned to school as Harry had mentioned very vaguely that he would not be returning. Professor Snape had asked her, but she could honestly say she had no idea. Draco told her that there were no Muggle-born students left at the school, very few half-blood students, but all of the pure-blood students.

"Are you ready, Luna? We are going to floo into Professor Snape's office and then he will take us to our quarters. We will have to have dinner in the Great Hall tonight." He took her hand and gave a kiss to her temple. She gave a small nod. He wrapped her in his larger frame while throwing the floo powder and calling out their destination.

Severus was pacing in his office waiting for the pair to arrive. Of all the stupid plans the Dark Lord had come up with this seemed to be the stupidest. It did not have the desired affect he had hoped, especially since many families followed age old traditions of forming betrothals. Many were binding contracts that could only be broken once the courtship had begun and had to last at least a year before the couple could declare that it was certainly not going to work. He was surprised that Draco did not have a contract, but figured Lucius was so confident in the Malfoy name he thought there would be many offers that they could choose from. Now look at the mess he made.

The fireplace roared to life and expelled the newlyweds. At least they seemed to be getting along and trying to make the best. He just hoped that the contraceptives he had acquired would work and there would be no children soon. "Draco, Miss… Luna. Welcome back. I will take you directly to your quarters for you to settle and then I will see you at dinner." They quietly followed the new Headmaster down into the dungeons. Draco was surprised to find that their rooms were close the Severus' private quarters. Probably for safety.

They stopped in front of a beautiful landscape painting, in contrast to the dark dungeons, which made Luna smile. "Bonded." Draco rolled his eyes at the password. "You can change it at any time." Clearly his mentor did not miss the eye roll. The three stepped into a small common area with a fireplace, couch and two desks. To the left was an open door leading to the bedroom. "The bathroom is off your bedroom. I will leave you to get settled."

Luna sat on the couch, too in shock and numbed by the whole thing. She thought it would be fine returning to school, but she was terrified. It didn't really hit her until she had to rearrange her entire life so that she would be safe. She just hoped that the people that Draco and Professor Snape had told her to stick with would actually be able to be people she could trust.

Draco was a little worried when Luna continued to sit on the couch, looking rather lost and forlorn. Once he finished unpacking their belongings he sat next to her and took her hand. "Are you alright? Is there anything that I can do for you? We can stay here if you would rather not face the Great Hall. I don't care what Severus has to say." Draco would make sure that Luna felt safe and secure no matter what. He just hoped that she would be. There was no guarantee with Slytherins, always looking out for themselves.

"We need to go. I just wish…" She shook her head. It was no use wishing for what couldn't be. "Can we just sit here for a bit and then try to be the first into the hall. I would rather not make such a grand entrance." Draco wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back so that they were both reclined on the couch. "We can do whatever you wish." He kissed her temple and breathed in her scent, giving him some strength.

Dinner had gone about as well as to be expected. She was able to eat and no one noticed anything until she got up to leave. She could hear the whispers spread across the hall like wildfire. She could pick out Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Ginny seemed to be speaking in angry tones while Neville was trying to calm her down. She left without saying anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna relaxed against Draco's chest and felt secure as he wrapped his arms around the two of them. The newest Malfoy was sleeping peacefully, but she was a bit upset that he came early. Why couldn't Ginny have left her alone? Why can't the rest of Wizarding Britain leave them alone? Draco had been cleared of all charges leveled against him, but the Dark Mark was all anyone ever saw. He had done nothing in the five years since the war that would warrant suspicion. He was well liked in his department and did his job well. Both the Muggle-born and Pure-blood families he worked with had nothing but wonderful things to say about him.

She worried more as the children got older that they might hear the wrong thing and wonder. Draco and Luna had agreed that they wouldn't hide the past from the boys, but they were still too young to understand. Scorpius was going to be 5 next month while Caelum will be 3 in November. Scorpius was going to be starting school in the fall and she worried what other parents might have to say. The thought of private tutoring never sounded better, but she had put up such a fierce fight with Draco convincing him that being with other children his age was beneficial that she didn't think she could change her mind.

"Have you decided on a name, love?" She kissed the soft head and thought. Draco was very adamant about wanting names of constellations or stars. She really had had no preference, but some of his choices she had had to veto. "I like the name Orion. Do you?" Draco had chosen Scorpius' name while she had suggested Caelum's and was surprised that he had agreed. He kissed her on the neck and inhaled deeply. "I do. Have you been thinking on this?" She gave a shrug. "Not really. I think it was in one of Scorpius' books and the name stuck in my head."

They had declined to discover the sex of each of their children, Luna expressly wishing for a surprise. Draco could deny her nothing, so had agreed. His parents were a bit upset, but they really could do nothing about it. "Where are the boys?" She could probably guess. It wasn't like they had many friends, so she was sure they were with his parents. "They are with my parents still. I said they would be allowed to see you when you woke. Maybe this afternoon."

Luna began to feel tired, so handed Orion to Draco to lay him in the cot. She made space on the bed for him so he climbed in and curled up behind her. "What happened to Harry and Ginny?" She could feel Draco stiffen at the mention of the Potter's but she needed to know. She didn't think that she could tolerate Ginny in her life at all anymore, but still wanted Harry to be a part of it. She had already cut so many people out of her life that didn't understand and had said many mean and hurtful things. So far the hardest had been Neville, but he had harbored a crush on her and marrying Draco, even under the circumstances, was just too much for him. He had lashed out at her too many times, so he was gone.

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He had never seen Harry so angry at Ginny, or any Weasley family member for that matter. "I'm not too sure. I rushed you here as soon as I could get to you, but I could feel Harry losing a bit of control of his magic. He came by yesterday to check on us and coo over Orion. He wouldn't say much about Ginny, but he didn't look to pleased that she had caused this." He wasn't sure how he would feel if this ended their marriage. He was immensely grateful that Harry had been on their side from the beginning, but had wondered how he could put up with Ginny and the other Weasleys when they were so against what Luna and Draco had.

"I will talk with him. I don't think that I can forgive Ginny, but I can't lose Harry. Let's get some sleep." She snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace and let sleep take over. Draco was surprised to find that sleep came easily. It was probably because he didn't have to worry about Luna anymore.

* * *

A small knock on their door startled Luna as she was packing up her school bag. She had been reading up on what she had missed from school in the weeks before she got married, but she was still worried that she would be woefully behind. Not willing to answer the door, she let Draco to answer and allow in Astoria and Daphne Greengrass and Blaise and Theo. Astoria was going to be in all of her classes, but the others, including Draco were going to be escorting her to various classes.

"Luna, I believe that you know Astoria. This is her sister, Daphne, and my friends Blaise and Theo. We are all here to help keep you safe." All she could do was nod and then grab her bag. The six of them walked to the Great Hall for breakfast and made it through the whispers before separating for their first classes.

Luna walked beside Astoria as they walked to Charms. They sat in the front and off to the side, hoping to be close enough to Professor Flitwick in case they needed assistance, but far enough away from angry eyes. They were some of the first to arrive and Luna was grateful that the Professor greeted her with a brilliant smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

The class went well until it was time to practice the new spell, a version of the Notice-me-not spell. This was not the one that would cause you to go completely unnoticed, but just enough to get some quiet time to study or read. Those looking for you specifically would still be able to find you and you would still be able to be heard if you made a noise. It was hard to tell in the class if anyone was doing it right since they were with people that would be looking for them, but it was a simple enough spell. Flitwick was roaming the room mostly correcting people on their pronunciation or wand technique.

She was just starting the wand movement when she was hit from behind with a stinging hex. She grasped her shoulder in pain and sat down. Astoria looked around, but couldn't tell where it had come from. The rest of class was like that and unfortunately it seemed as though the other students could avoid the Professor from knowing what was going on as well as hiding the spell caster from Luna or Astoria's view. It was maddening.

The rest of her classes continued in much the same manner, so that by the end of the day Luna was in tears and didn't want to eat dinner. Draco was livid, to say the least, but he could not get Luna to talk with the teachers. She didn't want to draw any more attention to her and their crazy situation so she would just have to deal with it.

Draco was not about to let Luna 'just deal with it,' so he wrote to his parents. His mother ended up sending him a broach that would be able to create a shield around Luna to protect her from the simpler spells. It wasn't designed to protect against darker spells or the Unforgivables, but should help while she was in class and walking around the school.

"Are you sure it will help? I'm not sure how much more I can take of this." Draco was cuddled up in bed with Luna and trying to reassure her that this would work. "Mother wouldn't have sent it if it wasn't going to help. Will you please wear it tomorrow? It will make me feel better." She gave him a small nod, before kissing him.

They had not been intimate with each other since their return to school. They were both adjusting and were usually exhausted by the end of the day. Tonight Draco wondered if she was willing. The kissing turned more intense; Luna moaning as he twined his tongue with hers. The sex, or dare she say making love, since their wedding night had been nothing short of wonderful. The first night, each time had seemed rushed, they were only chasing their climax because of the potion. Since then, Draco had been so very gentle and loving towards her. It was always drawn out to make sure that they both were thoroughly pleased.

Draco rolled on top of her, Luna offering no protests. He began kissing down her neck while sliding his hand under the thin top she wore to bed and caressed her breasts. He loved everything about her body and the things it would do to his. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she arched her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, clearly wanting this as much as he did. Patience was not on his side as he decided to vanish their clothing so that he could enjoy the feel of her skin on his. He continued to kiss down her neck to her chest, paying special attention to each breast, while his hand travelled further.

Draco moaned as he slide his hand into her and found her already wet with anticipation. His hard cock gave a twitch at the thought of being buried in her warm, wet folds. Luna was nearly incoherent as he slowly thrust two fingers in her to prepare her. Her nails were leaving red lines down his back and her hips were thrusting slightly as she tried to get him to please her.

"Now, Draco. Please." That was all the encouragement he needed as he slowly pushed into her tight heat. He buried his head in her shoulder and moaned loudly at the feel of her walls squeezing him. He wanted to stay buried in her forever. Finally she gave a small thrust of her hips indicating that he should start moving. He set an agonizingly slow pace, trying to make it last as long as possible. He wanted her to feel cared for and cherished. He didn't think he loved her, but it was something he knew would happen eventually.

Luna relished in the care that Draco took in trying to meet her needs. She felt worshiped every time they were intimate and it made her heart swell. He was so different from the boy she had see in her previous years at school and was happy to get to know this Draco. She had needed this intimacy and connection from him if she was going to get through the year. She needed a solid foundation and he seemed more than ready to help her.

Finally, he upped the pace of his thrusts, making her entire body tingle as she was rapidly approaching her climax. She could tell that Draco was close as his thrusts became more erratic. On more hard thrust and she was cuming, calling his name and digging her nails into his shoulder. Hearing his name fall from her lips always sent him over the edge. He gave a few more thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, before nearly collapsing on her.

When his brain and body could function again, he pulled out and settled next to her, pulling her back to his chest. He kissed her shoulder as she snuggled into him. He pulled the duvet over their cooling bodies and they were asleep in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

The Healer returned after Draco and Luna had finished breakfast. Everything was looking better, but she wanted Luna to stay one more day. Luna was encouraged to walk around as much as possible and visitors would be allowed. Draco had left to fire-call his mother to let her know the boys could come over that afternoon. He had just returned when their first visitor arrived.

Harry stood nervously in the doorway to Luna's room wondering if he was going to be hexed for showing up. Ginny had wanted to come with him, but he refused to let her. She still couldn't see that she was the reason Luna went into labor early and Draco almost lost her, still going on about Luna being under some sort of spell. She had managed to talk with Ron and Hermione as well and now all of them were trying to come up with ways to 'help' Luna. It was a nightmare and Harry wasn't sure how to handle this one.

"Harry, please come in." Luna voice broke though his thoughts. He walked towards the bed and handed her the flowers he brought. She smiled and motioned for him to take the empty seat on the other side of her bed. "How are you? How is the baby?" Harry had visited once the day before to check on Draco and Luna. He was surprised that she was still out, but Draco had explained what had happened. He had been happy to see that the baby looked healthy and the Healers had declared him perfect.

Draco got up to get Orion out of the cot. He placed the tiny bundle into Harry's arms for him to see. "He's beautiful. Did you decide on a name?" Harry figured it would be a star or constellation name, he sensed a theme for them. "His name is Orion. We are both doing well. The Healer said that I would be able to go home tomorrow and the boys are coming by this afternoon to meet their brother." Luna smiled at the thought. Scorpius didn't seem to mind the new baby because he was the oldest. Caelum was not too sure but Luna figured he would come around once the baby was here.

Orion began to fuss so Harry handed him off to Luna to be fed. He was shocked that she would be so open about feeding him while Harry was in the room. Of course this was Luna and certain things usually didn't faze her. "How are you doing Harry?" Draco stiffened at bit about this question. He wanted Harry to say that he was leaving Ginny so that she would not be a part of their lives, but that wouldn't be fair. Draco knew that Luna had not told him about all the things that had gone on while he was on the hunt for the Horcruxes. She had made Draco promise not to mention it until she was ready. Maybe today would be the day.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he seemed incapable of getting rid of. He wished he could say everything was just great and that the two of them would be left in peace and everyone had come to their senses. The Wizarding world was sometimes so strange, and not just because of the magic. "I'm well. I'm so sorry for what Ginny said and did. I'm not sure what her problem is. She is obsessed with trying to get you to leave Draco. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione have joined her on her quest to 'help' you. She is becoming someone that I don't recognize anymore. I'm left with little options." Luna could see he was trying very hard not to break down. Maybe she should have mentioned Ginny's past behavior to him before they had gotten married.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not sure what to say. I would like to keep you as a friend. You have been so very supportive of us. I know that you are doing your best for us, but are frustrated that no one seems to care. I would love to keep you in our life, but I cannot tolerate Ginny. I have no room for her and I don't want to see her again." Luna wiped a tear away for having to end yet another friendship. Technically it probably ended when she returned to school, but she had held out hope that things would get better.

Luna handed Orion off the Draco so that she could continue with her story for Harry. "I'm sorry I never told you this sooner, but Ginny was just as terrible when I returned to school with Draco. She would hex me, call me names and whisper behind my back. I lost all respect for her. Many people would not even talk with me because they believed what she said. Once the war was over and we could finally tell our story, the damage had been done. The Ginny you are seeing now is the same one that I saw in school all those years ago. I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry had known deep down that that might have been the case, but he stubbornly buried that thought in the hopes that he was wrong. He had been wrong about so many things. He had thought that with the demise of Voldemort things would be looking up in the Wizarding world. All that seemed to happen was a reversal of the previous problem- pure-bloods now being discriminated against instead of the Muggle-born. It was very disconcerting.

He didn't see how so many that were against the discrimination that the Muggle-borns had faced were now willing to discriminate against the pure-bloods in the name of progress. It seemed more of an impasse or moving backward rather than forward. In the beginning he thought people wanted his opinion because they cared. Now he realized that they just wanted to talk with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to get a good quote. Everyone would listen to what he had to say in the hopes of avoiding a repeat of the past, but they would always pat him on the back patronizingly and then did what they wanted anyway.

"It's alright Luna. I think that I made a huge mistake by marrying Ginny. I should have seen this behavior, but I just ignored it trying to achieve some normalcy in my life. I'm just so tired about it. It's more than just the two of you. I need a break." Luna patted his hand. "If you want some time away, you are more than welcome to use one of the Malfoy properties. It is the least we can do. They are all heavily warded and many are on unplottable land. Do not hesitate to ask." Draco was sure that his parents would not mind at all. Harry had saved them all from long sentences in prison.

Harry stood, giving Luna and Draco a hug, shocking the latter, before leaving the room. Luna watched with worry, hoping that Harry would be alright. He, more than anyone, deserved a happily ever after. "I hope it goes well for him. That was very generous of you, Draco. Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Draco shook his head. "As I said, it is the least we can do."

Luna nodded and made space for him on the bed again. She tried to not think about losing another person in her life, although Ginny had driven the wedge between them long ago. She knew that she was hanging on to some of her old life, some of the great friends she had made when she had needed them the most. It hurt her heart that they were unwilling to see that although her new life started out under extreme circumstances, she and Draco had made the best of it and she was a happy.

As she closed her eyes to sleep she thought to the path leading to this new love.

* * *

Luna was sure that there was a mistake and had Madam Pomfrey recast the spell at least a dozen times. "Luna, the result is going to be the same. Shall I fetch Draco?" She wasn't sure what to do, so she made no effort to stop the woman from getting her husband. All she could feel were the tears falling down her cheeks, the rest of her numb from the shocking news.

"Luna?" At the sound of Draco's voice panic began to set in. He was going to think she did this on purpose and be so angry with her. She curled into a ball on the bed and her tears began soaking the pillow. She could hear Draco approach and then the bed dipped as he sat on the edge. "Are you alright? You are making me worry." He was trying to keep the panic out of his voice, but Madam Pomfrey had only said that Luna needed him and wouldn't elaborate.

He pulled her into his lap on the bed and she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. It wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry, Draco." He was rubbing her back and trying to decipher what she was saying into his neck. She couldn't have done anything that she should be sorry about. "Luna. I'm not sure what you are talking about. Madam Pomfrey just said you needed me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She began crying harder at his sharp intake of breath. "What? How is that possible?" He wasn't angry, just confused. Professor Snape had reassured them that the Muggle contraceptives would work. "I don't know how this happened. I have been taking the pills just like Professor Snape instructed me to. I haven't missed a day of dosing. The test puts conception around our wedding. What are we going to do, Draco? I'm so scared."

Draco swore under his breath. There was no way he would terminate the pregnancy, Dark Lord be damned. They would have to weather this storm just like everything else that had been thrown their way. "Luna, let me take you back to our rooms. We can talk more there and then I will talk with Professor Snape. Please. We will get through this together." She allowed Draco to take her back to their rooms and then he went to find Professor Snape.

Professor Snape arrived at their quarters about an hour after Draco had spoken with him. He had an odd look of anger and concern etched on his face. Draco knew that it was not good news. He was aware that Muggle contraception was not 100 percent effective, but close enough that he had felt confident the two would not get pregnant. He believed Draco when he said Luna had been faithfully taking them since they both were not in any rush to become parents.

"I have discovered that added to the potion for your wedding night, the Dark Lord managed a fertility potion as well, thus cancelling out the effects of the contraception. I'm surprised it worked since mixing potions like that is risky business at best. I'm sorry. Had I known, I would have tried to circumvent this outcome." He knew that something like this would happen. The Dark Lord was so adamant that Draco get married and have children right away. Since he wasn't as forceful with other families, Severus figured this was just another punishment heaped upon the Malfoys.

"Perhaps you should fire-call your parents tomorrow. I would suggest that Luna not attend classes anymore. The news will spread quickly and more unpleasant things will happen to you. I do know what is going on and I understand why you have not said anything, but now you need to think of the child." While he wished she had told him, he knew that if word got to those imbeciles, the Carrows, the punishment would be worse than what she was given. She was trying to protect her so called friends.

After Professor Snape left, the two silently got to bed. Draco held a crying Luna through the night hoping that everything would be alright in the end. He was worried that Professor Snape was correct that Luna was going to have to stop attending classes. He wondered if she would return to the Manor or want to stay with him. He selfishly wanted her to stay with him, hard as it would be, but he needed her presence and he felt that she needed him.

Draco's parents arrived the next day and, while concerned, very happy with the news. Lucius mentioned that he was going to have to report to the Dark Lord on this, but would do his best to keep them away from him. It was decided that Luna was going to stay at the castle with Draco, continuing with her studies as best as possible. Professor Snape was going to arrange for her to meet with her other Professors in private to go over her studies.

So Monday morning brought about her isolated life. The only blessing about Voldemort in charge and making Professor Snape the Headmaster was that Draco and Luna were allowed to return to the Manor on the weekends. It allowed Luna to be away from the castle and venture into the small gardens heavily warded at the Manor. If she had been stuck in their rooms at school the entire time, she would have surely lost her mind.

While at school, she studied during the day, had her meals with Draco in their rooms and invited the few people that they trusted to come and visit. Professor Snape had even given them a special gift of allowing them into the enchanted greenhouse that was attached to his rooms where he grew many of the potions ingredients himself. They were allowed to visit in the evening when there would be less prying eyes to see them leave their rooms. It was the closest that Luna could get to being outside while at school and she was eternally grateful to him for that.

The months passed quickly, Astoria becoming her new best friend. It was nice to be able to sit and talk with someone without being judged or hurt for things beyond her control. She didn't understand why everyone was so upset with her. She had been kidnapped and forced to marry and now have a child. What part of that seemed like something she wanted to happen to her at the age of 16? Astoria would come by after her classes and help Luna with anything she didn't understand and hand her any new work from the teachers. Each professor visited about every two weeks to check how she was doing and give her an outline for the next few weeks. It was working fine except she still felt a bit lonely and isolated.

On the plus side, she and Draco were spending more time together, getting to know each other better. It was also nice to see him with his friends. He was so much more relaxed that she had ever seen him while at school. All of his friends treated her kindly and with respect. She was finally feeling like her old self, just with a new set of friends.

Every once in a while she would here of things happening with Ginny or Neville, especially when it involved punishment with the Carrows. She was glad that they were putting up a fight, but sad that they were being punished so. She was thankful that Draco was safe, although he was usually exhausted at night from having to keep his Malfoy mask in place. She hated seeing him come through the door and still looking like the evil Malfoy everyone thought he was. She was there to comfort him on the days it was especially bad.

The pregnancy was going well and the 'morning' sickness didn't really hit her until the end of November. She decided that it was quite the misnomer to call it 'morning' sickness when it seemed to hit her at random times of the day. Draco was there to help and comfort her when he wasn't in class. Narcissa had managed to get one of the Malfoy house elves to come by during the day to assist her if she was feeling unwell then. She had appointments with Madam Pomfrey every two weeks and was given a clean bill of health at each one along with the same warnings- less stress, more food.

She was looking forward to the Christmas break and spending the next two weeks at the Manor and away from the school. She wanted to be able to spend as much time outside as possible, no matter the weather. Astoria said that she would be visiting as often as she could so that Luna could have some girl friend time. Professor Snape was going to allow them to floo to the Manor to avoid the other students and he would be coming to monitor her during the holidays.

As they swirled through the fire, she didn't know that she would not be returning to the castle, nor did she think that she would rather be there than at the Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna had been at home now for a week and was glad to be spending time with the people she loved and cared for the most. The boys were being extra good, trying not to upset the adults. Scorpius was good with Orion, but Caelum was still coming to terms with not being the baby anymore. He was kind to Orion, but didn't want to have much to do with him. Draco was trying to spend as much time with the two boys explaining, especially to Caelum, that they loved them just as much as before and just as much as Orion. Luna tried her best to be with the other boys, but she was still extremely tired and tending to Orion.

Narcissa was over almost every day to help with the boys and cuddle with the baby. It was nice to have a mother-in-law that was very hands on and helpful. Having the boys was also a blessing in that it kept Narcissa busy and didn't give her time to think about Lucius' absence. Lucuis still had five more years in Azkaban. Harry had spoken on behalf of Draco and Narcissa, but he had to draw the line with Lucius. All three were not expecting him to do anything for Lucius and they knew that Lucius was going to have to finally pay for all the crimes he had committed. Surprisingly, Luna did miss him since he had been so kind to her, but she knew of some of his past crimes and knew that he would be required to spend some time in prison.

Lucius had been able to see Scorpius once he was born, but then he had his trial and was sent straight to Azkaban. Narcissa was allowed to visit every two weeks and Draco and Luna were allowed visits once a month. The children were not allowed to come, not that Luna would have brought them, but they always brought an abundance of pictures, a few he was allowed to keep in his cell. He always looked as good as anyone in prison could; at least it seemed that he was still sane. The Dementors were gone, but the place was still gloomy and the harsh weather and isolation wore on the best of them.

"Scorpius and Caelum will be starting swim lessons next week. Draco will be able to go the first week and then I will be taking then the following week. I Hope you don't mind. I want you to rest as much as you can." Luna watched as Narcissa placed Orion in his cot. "Thank you so much, mother. It sounds good. I hope that I can at least see them a couple of times." They lived near a Muggle neighborhood, mostly for privacy from the Wizarding world, so did many things in the Muggle neighborhood. Luna insisted that they try to integrate as much as possible to give the boys a broader sense of the world. Surprisingly Draco was very supportive. Narcissa was a bit hesitant until Luna took her into town and showed her a few clothing stores and restaurants.

"Where are the boys now?" It was relatively quit in the house which was never a good sign. "Draco took them to the park. They were getting a bit restless and he feared for some of the furniture." Luna gave a small chuckle at the thought of the boys running amok in the house and probably giving Narcissa a heart attack more than Draco. She loved her grandsons, but had raised Draco in a more sedate setting and wasn't used to some of the roughhousing that Draco and the boys got into.

"Would you like to read the paper?" Luna figured there was something in it she should see since she didn't usually read the paper and Narcissa only ever offered if it was something she though Luna should see for herself. She took the paper and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

 **Not All Is Golden For The Golden Boy**

Luna was shocked to read that Harry had decided to take Draco's offer for a break at one of their properties. She would have to ask, since the paper had no idea. They didn't even realize that he was staying at a Malfoy property. The story had tearful quotes from Ginny and the Weasley family saying that Harry said he needed a break, especially from Ginny. Ginny was adamant that there was dark magic at work and was hoping that Harry would return so that they could get him the help he needed.

The paper did not fail to mention that Harry had helped Draco get Luna to the hospital and that he had visited twice before he had decided to disappear. This clearly was not helping Luna and Draco's situation and would only make Harry angrier. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all talked about how they were trying to help Luna and hoped that the Malfoy's had not had any influence in this situation. Luna groaned.

"It does not look good for us. I don't blame Harry. Some people will never see what is right in front of them. The article is not all bad. It seems that some time has helped people to see your situation for what it is and are not taking the Weasleys seriously when they blame you. Plus Harry wrote an open letter. It didn't look as though it had been altered, but you know him best." Luna turned to the center of the paper and there was a letter from Harry.

It was brief, but conveyed everything that he had been saying. He was disgusted with the way that she and Draco had been treated, even when he spoke for them. He was tired of the way nothing seemed to have changed in the last five years except the discrimination was reversed. He was hurt that his own wife and her family, his closest friends, would not listen to him about the treatment of pure-bloods after the war and especially their treatment of Draco and Luna. He was taking time to reevaluate what was important and who he wanted to keep in his life.

Luna turned back to the original article, noticing that there was support for what she and Draco had been through. Pointing out that although Voldemort had claimed to set an example with Draco for the rest of his followers, no one else was required to follow through, hinting that he was in fact simply punishing the Malfoys. Luna was pleased to see that it talked about all the good work Draco had done since the war. It even had a small photo of them from about a year ago, both looking happy and in love.

"Do you know where he is? I don't want to pester him, but I would like to send him a letter of thanks." Her heart swelled that he had done some of this because of them. There is no way that they could ever thank him enough. "Believe it or not, he is staying with me." Luna felt her eyebrows meet her hairline. Narcissa no longer resided at the Manor, it was just too large and had too many bad memories, but she didn't think that they would be comfortable with living with each other. She now lived in a townhouse in London with a floo connection only to the house that Luna and Draco had built after the war.

"He has taken up residence on the top floor. Mitzy will adore him and another person will keep her busy while I'm gone. He has been staying in his room, mostly sleeping I think. He looked very tired upon his arrival. Mitzy assures me he is eating, so I'm not worried right now. I want to give him space and peace." Luna thought it would also be good for Narcissa to have someone else in the house with her. She hoped that Harry would be able to find peace and get his much needed rest. She didn't think that he had had any rest since the start of what would have been his seventh year. He was due for some time off.

* * *

Luna was beginning to worry about her and Draco's safety at the Manor. They had not been allowed to return after Christmas, the Dark Lord claiming he had some important business for Draco. It turned out that this important business was taking Draco on raids, trying to make him into a 'real' Death Eater. The Dark Lord had not been pleased that Draco had not killed Professor Dumbledore and was now trying to get him to kill others. Draco just didn't have it in him. Even constant threats to his family, especially Luna and the baby, could not get him to correctly perform any of the Unforgivables.

Luna would help him into the shower when he came home trying to scrub off the taint that he felt crawling over his body from what he was required to do. She held him at night through the nightmares of reliving the raids in his head. She kissed his cuts and bruises. It was a never ending vicious cycle of pain and torture for him. He was so angry at his father that he stopped talking to him. He mother did the best she could but he held resentment against her as well.

It wasn't until just after the Easter holidays that she got her first glimpse of what Harry had been doing and she lost two more people she considered friends. The Malfoy dinner was interrupted with the arrival of guests. Narcissa and Lucius were brought to the sitting room, while Luna and Draco were made to remain behind. There was a lot of commotion and angry voices, but everything was muffled. It wasn't until his crazy aunt came to fetch them did Luna feel her world tilt on edge.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Manor. They looked as though they had not seen civilization for several months judging by the dirty, ratty clothes and emaciated bodies. Draco was dragged over to identify Harry. Luna could tell from there that it was him, no matter what spell had changed his appearance. She was sure Draco knew exactly who it was also. Plus, who else would be travelling with Hermione and Ron. Luna was so desperately scared for everyone.

Draco could only stare in utter shock. His nightmare of a life just got exponentially worse. Of course it was Harry Potter in his home. Was his aunt that stupid? The scar was as plain as day on his forehead and his eyes were as green as jade. He looked back at Draco with resignation written across his face. Clearly they had messed up somewhere along the way and now he was just waiting for everything to fall apart. "I can't be sure."

Luna nearly choked on a sob at the blatant lie. His parents were stunned while his aunt looked a little confused for a minute. "I can't be sure." He backed away towards Luna and then it was Harry, Hermione and Ron's turn to gasp in surprise. Then there was some commotion, but Draco had dragged her out of the way and the next thing she knew he was dueling Harry, wands were taken and then Dobby appeared to take them away.

Draco returned to her side, placing a protective arm around her. She curled into his side and placed a protective hand over her protruding belly. Ron put out a hand and beckoned for her to come with them. Draco placed a hand on her belly at that time and Luna gave a small shake of her head. Ron and Hermione looked angry. Harry gave her a small nod before asking Dobby to take them away.

A little over a month later and Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were all called to the castle. The Dark Lord had decided to attack, somehow learning that Harry was there. Draco begged for her to stay, nearly in tears over his fear for her safety and the baby. She was seven months pregnant, so stayed behind guarded by an army of house elves. She had paced endlessly causing several house elves to go into serious distress at not being able to calm her. They further panicked when she refused to eat. She wouldn't be able to do anything until Draco was home safe.

He finally returned in the wee hours of the next morning, looking like death warmed over. He had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major. His clothes were tattered and covered in dust. He looked shaken, but immediately went to her and held her so tight she thought he might break her. "He's gone." At those words, Luna broke down and hugged him back just as tightly. They eventually made their way to their bedroom and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

The family dinner was interrupted when the house elf announced there were visitors waiting in the sitting room. Draco instructed the house elf to watch the boys finish their dinner and then take them to their rooms until he or Luna returned. Draco exchanged a worried, confused look with Luna before heading to the sitting room.

Sitting rather stiffly in the elegant sofa were Hermione and Ginny while Ron was pacing behind it. Luna had known it was only a matter of time before they would be confronted about the situation with Harry and Ginny. She just hoped it would be quick and that they would at least try to be respectful to her in her own home. Perhaps she was wishing just a bit too much.

"Where is he?" Ginny stood angrily and gripped her wand until her knuckles were white. "You can't hide him." Luna and Draco sat down patiently, confusing the trio. "Are you going to threaten me in my own home, Ginny? I can call the Aurors." All three looked a little shocked at Luna's calm demeanor. Hermione finally grabbed Ginny's hand and made her to sit again.

"Luna, we know that you were the last person to see him before he disappeared. What did you say to him? Where is he now?" Draco took Luna's hand, offering support. They knew that anything he said on the matter would be taken the wrong way and the accusations would continue to fly. "He did visit me the day before I was discharged from the hospital. Why do you care so much about what we talked about? You never have before."

Hermione actually flinched while Ron and Ginny started turning an ugly shade of red. "I know it had something to do with you because he mentioned you in his letter. What did you do?" Ginny was about to start pointing her wand again. Hermione looked a little concerned, but not about what Ginny might do, more about what Luna might have to say.

"I didn't do anything. If you must know we talked about the year of school that he missed and I was basically a prisoner in my room. About the lies spread about my situation. About the treatment I received at the hands of people I considered friends. I had never talked with Harry about that before, but it seemed he needed to hear a few important details. He told me he needed some time to think about his life and then left. I haven't seen him since. Nor do I know where he is." The lie easily rolled off her tongue, only because she knew Harry would not want any of them to find him.

What might have been funny in another situation, all three heads then turned to Draco. "This is your entire fault." Luna gripped Draco's hand tighter, trying to help calm his temper. "How is it my fault? The hospital was also the last time I saw him. What do you want from us? It was rather rude to interrupt our family dinner." They waited patiently as the three of them seemed to be looking at each other and having a silent conversation. After several minutes, Luna decided that it was enough.

"Very well. Clancy can show you out. We need to get back to the boys." The made to leave, but Ron stopped them. "Wait. How can you still be with Malfoy? He has been nothing but trouble since the day we met. What has he done to keep you?" Draco very nearly growled, by Luna gave his hand a squeeze and then kissed his wedding band. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked on is shock.

"I believe you know what happened. If you have forgotten, let me give you the condensed version. I was kidnapped. Draco was punished for his father's crimes against Voldemort. We were forced to marry or suffer a tortuous death. We were tricked into having our first child, but were happy he arrived healthy. Our bond cannot be broken until death, so we decided to make the best of it. We worked on it every day and we fell in love. Here we are six years later with three boys and we are still in love. What don't you understand, Ronald?" The three had never seen such anger shining through Luna's eyes.

Hermione looked hurt at being spoken to in that way, Ron still looked confused about the whole situation, and Ginny looked like she was going to try and take Luna away. "And if you have any more doubts, I can send you the report from my Healer that I am not under any spell or potion. You can ask Madam Pomfrey about when I returned to school. Now, Clancy will see you out and I do not want to see any of you again. Goodbye." She turned and left, leaving the three stunned with Draco. He was not about to let them leave without his say.

"I am shocked at your treatment of my wife. I thought that loyalty was important to the lot of you. Luna has found much better friends with my friends from school than you ever were. She has held out hope for years that you would understand and you could all be friends again. I have to hold her every time she cries over a lost friendship. I'm not sure why Harry seemed to be the only one to understand, but I am thankful he has. I don't know where he is and if he contacts me or Luna you can bet that we will be letting him know of this visit. Please leave." He gave them the patented Malfoy sneer and watched as they scurried out of the house. Now he needed to make sure his wife was alright.

* * *

Draco sat nervously as the Aurors searched the house. Luna was at his side, simply holding his hand trying to offer all her support. They were sitting in the sitting room waiting to hear what the verdict was about the house and what was going to happen to them. After about an hour and a half, the head Auror returned and handed over official looking documents to each of them.

It was a summons to court in two weeks. Draco was to be placed on house arrest until that time. He was allowed to contact any lawyer he wanted and the Malfoy vaults would be open to them until the trial. It then listed the charges leveled against him. All of them he was guilty of committing. He wasn't sure he was going to be seeing the light of day again for a very long time. "Draco, what is it?" He handed his paper to Luna and he took hers.

Luna's paper simply stated that she was required to be a witness for all three of them and then listed the dates of the trials. She was advised to seek council and that the Malfoy vaults would be available until the trials. Draco turned and noticed that Luna was quietly crying while reading his letter. "They want to put you away forever. What are we going to do?" Before he could formulate an answer, the head Auror returned and motioned for Lucius. It seemed that his crimes were too great and too many to allow him house arrest. He stood and sedately followed him out of the room. Narcissa watched silently, the only indication of an emotion was the lone tear that fell down her cheek.

Once the Aurors left, everyone retreated to their own rooms. Narcissa stated that she needed to contact a lawyer and then left. Draco carefully guided Luna to their rooms. She looked incredibly exhausted and he felt just as tired. She allowed him to undress her, leaving her naked and then guiding her to the bed. He undressed as well and slid in behind her, naked as well. He really needed to be this close to her, pulling her back to his chest and wrapping her in his arms, gently rubbing her stomach. The baby gave a small kick and Luna began sobbing in earnest.

"Draco, I can't lose you. We need you." She turned to face him and gave him a kiss. She pulled back to look deep into his eyes. "I love you." Draco's eyes widened and then he closed them, feeling a few tears fall. "I love you, too." He whispered back. He felt her melt into him at his confession. "I will do everything that I can to come back to the two of you. I can't lose you either." The kissed a bit more before sleep finally took over.

Draco sat nervously in the hard chair in front of the entire Wizengamot. He had never seen so many angry and distrustful eyes directed at him. He had sat all morning hearing from the Ministry lawyer why he should be put away for the rest of his life. The afternoon was taken up hearing his father, mother and Luna testify on why he should not be. He thought that Luna was the last to testify, but his lawyer stunned everyone saying that one more person came forward at the last minute to enter new evidence. Draco wasn't sure what more could be said in his defense until the witness entered the room. Harry Potter.

Luna watched as Draco was led out of the court room by their lawyer, stunned shock written across his face. She too was surprised that Harry was willing to testify and that it seemed to make a difference. Draco was coming home with only six months house arrest. She cried knowing that he would be there to see the baby born. Now they needed to wait and hear about Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa's trial was in a week, but Lucius' was going to be much later. Part of her thought the Ministry wanted to make him suffer in the holding cell, and there for making the rest of them suffer. The other part of her thought maybe the lawyers were trying to gather as much evidence as possible. The Ministry was taking no chances with him this time.

As she was waiting for him to clear all the final paper work, Luna was approached by Hermione and Ron. "Why are you still with him? Surely you can leave him now." Ron looked like that was the only reasonable way to handle this. Luna shook her head. "Did you hear any of my testimony? Of Harry's? I can't leave him. The bond won't let me. We are about to have a child and are in love. Harry knew what happened. What part did you miss?" She was confused. She saw them sitting and listening to everything. They obviously thought Draco was going to be sent away, as evidenced by their scowls once the verdict was given.

"I just think that there is more to it. You must be under some spell or a potion. It isn't right." Of course Hermione would think that. Heaven forbid someone learn to love Draco. They clearly could only see the Draco that was around at school before he was given his impossible task in his sixth year. They had no idea of what it was like at school while they were gone, how no one was safe, not even the pure-blood students. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I wish you all the best. I have to go." With that she left that tattered friendship behind.


	11. Chapter 11

The train whistle blared loudly, causing 6 year old Orion to cover his ears. Eight year old Caelum was holding his father's hand but trying to squirm away. He didn't see what the big fuss was about seeing Scorpius off to school. He would still be back in a few months. It wasn't like he was leaving forever. Parents understood nothing.

"Please write to us and tell us about the sorting. Remember what we told you about the Malfoy name, but don't let that stop you for being yourself. We are very proud of you. I'm sure your mother will write to you often. Take care of Rory. And we love you." Draco gave his son hug and then handed him off to a tearful Luna. Luna hugged him for a long moment until Rory gave a loud screech.

"Okay. See you in a few months. Mom, don't cry. I love you." He waved and then ran to the train. They saw him enter an empty compartment and wave at them through the window. "I hope he makes friends." Luna gave Draco's hand a squeeze. He had been terribly worried about how he would be treated because he was a Malfoy. Because they had had him so young, he really had no other magical children his age he was friends with. They watched as a sandy-haired boy entered his compartment and they started talking. Just as the train was pulling away, Scorpius smiled and waved again before turning back to the other boy.

Luna was sure everything was going to be alright. They managed to make it to almost 12 years of marriage, with a multitude of bumps just fine. She was sure they could weather sending the boys off to school. As long as they were together.


End file.
